Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-26842523-20150204111118/@comment-26842523-20150508171816
Kregularuser napisał(a): Gdyby miał się pojawić, to raczej powstałaby minifigurka,a jak na razie nic o tym nie wiadomo. Myślę, że ten cały Lar powstał tylko po to, żeby we wszystkich wyklejankach/opowiadania itd. nie było wyłącznie tego, co już pokazali w serialu. Ja o jego istnieniu wiem może od miesiąca :/ Tego opowiadania nie chciało mi się nawet w internecie szukać, wczoraj kupiłam książkę z figurką i zauważyłam, że to jest to ^^ Postać Lar'a jest tak zaniedbana, że w tym całym opowiadaniu nie powiedział ani słowa :o A co do tych wrogów Senseia Wu. Jest ich tyle, ze już nawet nie pamiętam, a nie mają żadnego związku z serialem. I tu pewnie chodzi o to samo. Zrobić komiks, żeby była z tego kasa, bo jak dzieci zobaczą, że to te ludziki z klocków, to zaczną męczyć, żeby kupić. Fabuła najlepiej taka, żeby było coś nowego, ale jednocześnie aż tak bardzo nie kłóciło się z serialem. Nie czytałam tych wszystkich komiksów, tylko kilka, ale widać, że (chyba) nie wydarzyło się w nich nic takiego poważnego, co ukazane byłoby w serialu. Chciałam jeszcze dodać tyle, że Lar to brat Nya'i i Kai'a, ale z innego związku, bo Ninjago to serial dla młodych widzów i moim zdaniem to by tu nie pasowało. Ale twoja teoria jak najbardziej logiczna ^^ Nooo... to chyba tyle :> Cóż, Ash i Tox też nie wypowiedzieli ani słowa, a są postaciami z serialu. Jeśli chodzi o postacie z innych mediów, to powstają właściwie tylko po to, żeby je urozmaicić. Autorzy mają dowolność w tej kwestii, więc często to wykorzystują. Żadna taka postać nie pojawiła się poza oryginalnym źródłem, a Lar poza "swoją" książką pojawił się w Zadaniu: Naklejaniu!, na aż dwóch naklejkach. Jeśli chodzi o komiksy, to zostało w nich ukazane sporo. Jay w alternatywnym wymiarze, Wu broniący Ninjago przed przeróżnymi zagrożeniami czy wspólna misja Ninja i Garmadona - to zdecydowanie coś, co może konkurować z serialem, a nawet go przebić. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy dostali kiedyś więźniów Wieży Łez - w końcu grupa oryginalnych postaci, a nie bezimienna armia. Poza tym nadal mam żal do LEGO, że nie wrzuciło Seliel do Turnieju Żywiołów jako Mistrzyni Wody - przynajmniej nie byłoby tyle hałasu o ten żywioł, a i fani komiksów by się ucieszyli. I tak dobrze, że dostajemy oryginalne historie. W Stanach Zjednoczonych są wydawane książki będące streszczeniami poszczególnych odcinków, a zrzuty z serialu służą w nich jako ilustracje. To jest dopiero skok na kasę. ---- W kwestii Lara zostało już chyba napisane wszystko - jako postaci z opowiadania nie brałbym go pod uwagę w tych bardziej realnych teoriach. Jeśli Nya faktycznie okaże się Mistrzynią Wody (i Ognia) to Lara trzeba będzie uznać za postać niekanoniczną, zwłaszcza, że samo opowiadanie z nim jest trochę niespójne z serialem. Nie mógłby być dzieckiem Mistrzyni Wody z innego związku, bo to serial przede wszystkim dla dzieci. Kuzynem niby mógłby być, ale w takim razie dlaczego Kai go nie zna? Skoro to bliska rodzina to mógłby go znać chociażby z opowieści rodziców. Jeśli jednak chodzi o samych Mistrzów, to od jakiegoś czasu chodzi mi po głowie pewien pomysł, jednak wymagałby sprecyzowania niektórych faktów. Przede wszystkim nie mamy pewności, czy Mistrzowie z odcinka Zaklęcie to pierwsi Mistrzowie Żywiołów (tak, wiem, w artykułach na wiki jest inaczej, ale już nie chciałem tego jeszcze bardziej komplikować). Niby wydaje się to oczywiste, lecz opowiadając o nich Garmadon nigdy nie nazywa ich pierwszymi, poza tym w wojnie nie brał udział Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu, więc nie ma pewności, iż to jego strażnicy brali w niej udział. Dodatkowo, ze względu na zniszczoną przez istnienie Lloyda chronologię, między wojną z Wężonami a początkiem głównej historii nie ma czasu na jeszcze jedno pokolenie (obecni Mistrzowie (w tym Ninja) żyli prawdopodobnie już w czasach wojny). Właśnie tutaj nasuwa się myśl, że rodzice Ninja to jednak Mistrzowie Żywiołów z czasów wojny z Wężonami. Wiem, co możecie pomyśleć - rodzice Ninja nie wykazują żadnych mocy czy cech wielkich bohaterów, a poza tym Mistrz Ziemi nie wygląda jak Lou. Jednak i na to istnieje rozwiązanie, które podsuwa wydana niedawno gra, a jest nim Obsydianowa Glewia, starożytny artefakt potrafiący czyścić i zmieniać wspomnienia. Skoro Ronin pracował dla Chena w obecnych czasach, to może nie jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy Chen go wynajął. Mógłby zapłacić mu np. by w ramach zemsty za wygnanie wymazał Mistrzom wspomnienia. Oczywiście w tamtych czasach Ronin mógł być dopiero dzieckiem, więc mogłaby to być sprawka pierwotnego posiadacza Glewii - Hibikiego. Skoro siedzi w więzieniu to na pewno jest złoczyńcą, a poza tym Wu go zna (i jego Glewię również), więc być może Mistrzowie walczyli z nim kiedyś i odebrał im wspomnienia. Możliwe, iż w pewnym momencie drogi Mistrzów się rozeszły i tracili swoje wspomnienia osobno, więc nie wiedzieli, że je w ogóle stracili i że mogą je odzyskać. W tej teorii pojawia się jednak pewien problem - po zniszczeniu Glewii Mistrzowie powinni odzyskać swoje wspomnienia, więc ich prawdziwe tożsamości powinny zostać ujawnione wcześnie, pod warunkiem, iż chcieliby oni wyjawić prawdę swoim dzieciom. Jedynym wyjątkiem w tej teorii jest dr. Julien - w odcinku Zaklęcie widać Mistrza, który mógłby być Mistrzem Lodu. Jest on już podstarzały, więc mógłby to być Pierwszy Mistrz Lodu, który jeszcze ostał się z oryginalnych strażników. Dr. Julien byłby oczywiście jego synem.